Agni
Agni (Sanscrito: अग्नि) significa fuego y señala al dios védico del fuego en el hinduísmo. Agni también puede ser una de las deidades guardianas de las direcciones, que se suele encontrar en las esquinas sudestes de los templos hindúes. En la cosmología clásica de las religiones indias, Agni como el fuego ha sido uno de los cinco constituyentes impermanentes inertes (Dhatus) con el espacio (Akasa), agua (Ap), aire (Vayu) y tierra (''Prithvi''), combinándose para formar la existencia material percibida empíricamente (Prakriti). En la literatura védica, Agni es es un dios principal frecuentemente invocado junto con Indra y Soma.Cavendish, Richard (1998). Mythology, An Illustrated Encyclopedia of the Principal Myths and Religions of the World. ISBN 1-84056-070-3 Agni se considera como la boca de los dioses y diosas, y el medio que les transmite las ofrendas en un homa (ritual votivo). En los antiguos textos hindúes, es conceptualizado existiendo en tres niveles, en la tierra como el fuego, en la atmósfera como el rayo y en el cielo como el Sol. Esta triple presencia lo relaciona como el mensajero entre los dioses y los seres humanos en el pensamiento védico. La importancia relativa de Agni disminuyó en la era posvédica, siendo interiorizado, evolucionando su identidad para representar metafóricamente toda la energía transformativa y el conocimiento en los Upanishads y en la literatura hindú posterior. Agni sigue siendo una parte integral de las tradiciones hindúes, como ser el principal testigo del rito de paso en las bodas hindúes tradicionales llamados Saptapadi o Agnipradakshinam (Siete pasos y votos mutuos), así como ser parte de Diya (lámpara) en féstivales como Diwali y Aarti en Puja. Agni (Pali: Aggi) Es un término que aparece ampliamente en los textos budistas y en la literatura relacionada con la el debate de la herejía Senika en las tradiciones budistas. Sin embargo, en el antiguo pensamiento jainista, Agni (fuego) contiene almas y seres de fuego, apareciendo además como Agni-kumara o "princesa fuego" en su teoría del renacimiento y una clase de seres reencarnados, siendo discutido en sus textos con el término equivalente Tejas. Etimología y significado thumb|Agni (fuego) es parte de los principales ritos de paso como las bodas o cremaciones en las religiones indias. La palabra en sánscrito Agni significa "fuego". En la literatura védica temprana, Agni sugiere principalmente el fuego como un dios, reflejando los poderes primordiales para consumir, transformar y transmitir. Aún así el término también se usaba con el significado de Mahabhuta (sustancia constituyente), una de las cinco que los antiguos pensadores védicos creían que constituía la existencia material, y que los pensadores védicos posteriores, como Kanada y Kapila, expandieron ampliamente, llamándolo Akasha (éter, espacio), Vayu (Aire), Ap (Agua), Prithvi (Tierra) y Agni (Fuego).V.S. Agrawala (1960), Fire in the Ṛigveda, East and West, Volume 11, Number 1 (March 1960), pages 28–32 La palabra Agni se usa en muchos contextos, desde el fuego en el estómago, el de la cocina en un hogar, el fuego sacrificial en un altar, el fuego de la cremación, el fuego del renacimiento, el fuego en la sabia energética en las plantas, el fuego atmosférico en el rayo y el fuego celestial del Sol. En las capas Brahmanas de los Vedas, impregna todo en el universo.N. J. Shende (1965), Agni in the Brahmanas of the Ṛgveda, Annals of the Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute, Volume 46, Number 1/4, pages 1–28 En los Upanishads y literatura posvédica, Agni además se convirtió en una metáfora para el principio inmortal del hombre, y cualquier energía o conocimiento que consume y disipa un estado de oscuridad, transforma y procrea un estado iluminado de existencia. La etimología de Agni es incierta y disputada. Las propuestas significativas incluyen: *De agnir, que significa "líder, guía, ir en frente", basado en la premisa védica de que el fuego lidera y es el capellán de los dioses. Es el sacerdote divino, que conecta y reúne a dioses y hombres, el primero entre los dioses cuya presencia puede sentirse y que atiende a la ceremonia, primero entre todos los sacerdotes en torno a donde se reúnen otros sacerdotes, siendo quien lidera y guía a todos los hombres.Jean Varenne (1977), Agni's role in the Rgvedic Cosmogonic myth, Annals of the Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute, Volume 58/59 (1977–1978), pages 375–386 *De agri, la raíz que significa "primero", refiriéndose a "ese primero en el universo resultante" o "fuego" según el Shatapatha Brahmana sección 6.1.1; el Brahmana afirma que es llamado crípticamente Agni porque todos, inclusos los dioses, adoran los motes cortos. *Según el texto sánscrito del siglo V a.C. Nirukta-Nighantu en su sección 7.14, el sabio Śakapūṇi afirma que la palabra Agni deriva de tres verbos: de "yendo", de brillando o ardiendo" y de "liderando"; la letra "a" (अ)es de la raíz "i" que implica "ir", la letra "g" (ग्) es de la raíz "añj" significando "brillar" o "dah" significando "quemar", y la última letra es por sí misma la raíz "ni" (नी) que significa "liderar". *De la raíz aj, que en sánscrito significa "conducir" y se refleja en los idiomas indoeuropeos (Latín ago, Griego ἄγω) en el sentido de "ágil". *De la raíz indoeuropea Ag o "mover", con los cognados latinos ignis, esclavoniano ogni ; ruso огонь (ogon), polaco "ogień", eslovenio "ogenj", serbio oganj y lituano ugnis - todas significando "fuego", con la raíz protoindoeuropea reconstruida siendo h₁égni- Orígenes thumb|300px|Escultura de Agni del siglo IX. Hay muchas teorías sobre los orígenes del dios Agni, algunos alcanzando las mitologías indoeuropeas, otras llegando a mitologías dentro de la tradición india. El mito de origen encontrado en muchas culturas indoeuropeas es de un ave, o un ser aviar, que lleva o trae el fuego de los dioses a la humanidad. Alternativamente, este mensajero trae un elixir de inmortalidad del cielo a la tierra. En cualquier caso, el ave vuelve todos los días con ofrendas sacrificiales para los dioses, pero a veces el ave se esconde o desaparece sin dejar rastro. Agni está formado en temas míticos similares, con frases en algunos himnos como "el ave celestial que vuela". Las capas más antiguas de los textos védicos del hinduísmo, como la sección 6.1 del Kathaka Samhita y la sección 1.8.1 del Maitrayani Samhita afirman que el universo empezó con nada, no existía el día ni la noche, sino solo Prajapati (También referido como Brahman). Los textos aseguran que Agni se originó de la frente de Prajapati. Con la creación de Agni llegó la luz, y con ella, se creó el día y la noche. Agni, afirman estos Samhitas, es el mismo que el Brahman, la verdad, el ojo del universo manifestado. Estas mitologías se desarrollan en historias más complejas sobre los orígenes de Agni en capas posteriores de los textos védicos, como la sección 2.1.2 del Taittiriya Brahmana y las secciones 2.2.3-4 del Shatapatha Brahmana. Agni se conceptualiza originalmente como la fuente definitiva de la triada "creador-conservador-destructor", entonces una de las trinidades, como el que gobierna la Tierra. Su hermano gemelo Indra gobernaba la atmósfera como dios de la tormenta, lluvia y guerra, mientras Suria gobernaba los cielos. La idea védica de que el Sol, el rayo y el fuego eran manifestaciones distintas de un mismo elemento y principio se resume en muchos textos hindúes, como el antiguo Bṛhaddevatā. Su posición e importancia evoluciona con el tiempo, en los aspectos de existencia "creador-conservador-destructor" del pensamiento hindú. La idea del Trimurti del hinduísmo, afirma Jan Gonda, "parece haberse desarrollado de antiguas especulaciones cosmológicas y ritualísticas sobre el caracter triple de un dios individual, en primer lugar de Agni, cuyos nacimiento son tres o triples, y quien es tres veces luz, tres cuerpos y tres estaciones.".Jan Gonda (1969), The Hindu Trinity, Anthropos, Bd 63/64, H 1/2, pages 218–219 Otras trinidades, aparte del más común "Brahma, Visnú, Shiva, mencionados en los textos hindúes antiguos y medievales, son: "Indra, Visnú, Brahmanaspati", "Agni, Indra, Suria", Agni, Vayu, Aditiá","Mahalakshmi, Mahasarasvati y Mahakali", entre otros.Jan Gonda (1969), The Hindu Trinity, Anthropos, Bd 63/64, H 1/2, pages 212–226David White (2006), Kiss of the Yogini, University of Chicago Press, ISBN: 978-0-226-89484-3, pages 4, 29 Textos Vedas thumb|300px|Agni sentado en un cordero, siglo XIV-XV, Indonesia. En el panteón védico, Agni ocupa, tras Indra, la posición más importante. Agni está destacado en los himnos de los vedas y, particularmente, los Brahmanas. En el Rig Veda hay unos 200 himnos que alaban a Agni. Su nombre o sinónimos aparecen en casi un tercio de los 1028 himnos del Rigveda. El Rigveda comienza con un himno invitando a Agni, que es dirigido posteriormente en el himno como el guardián de Rta (Dharma). Otros himnos del Rigveda conectan a Rta (armonía cósmica) con otras deidades védicas, como el verso 10.133.6 que invoca a Indra para la guía del Rta. Los vedas describen a los padres de Agni como dos palos de leñas, cuya acto de amor lo crea. Recién nacido, es presentado poéticamente como un niño tierno, que necesita la cariñosa atención para que no desaparezca. Con cariño, chispea y humea, ardiendo y creciendo más fuerte que sus padres, siendo finalmente tan fuerte que devora lo que le creó. Los himnos de estos textos antiguos se refieren a Agni con numerosos epítetos y sinónimos, como Jatavedas (uno con conocimiento de todos los nacimientos y sucesiones) Vaishvanara (el que trata a todos equitativamente), Tanunapat (hijo de sí mismo, auto-creado), Narasamsa (alabado por todos los hombres), Tripatsya (Con tres viviendas) y muchos otros. En las mitologías védicas, Agni también es presentado como misterioso con tendencia a jugar al escondite, no solo con los humanos sino con los dioses. Se esconde en lugares extraños, como las aguas donde en un mito imbuye fuerza vital en los seres vivos que viven allí, y en otra donde los peces informan de su presencia a los dioses. Agni es un Rishi (sabio-poeta-compositor) en el himno 10.124 del Rigveda, y junto con Indra y Suria forman la triada védica de deidades. Agni es considerado equivalente a y henoteísticamente identificado con todos los dioses del pensamiento védico, que formaron las bases de las distintas teologías no dualísticas y monistas del hinduismo. Este tema de equivalente se presenta repetidamente en los vedas, como en las siguientes palabras del Mandala 1 del Rigveda: Sanskrit: इन्द्रं मित्रं वरुणमग्निमाहुरथो दिव्यः स सुपर्णो गरुत्मान् । एकं सद्विप्रा बहुधा वदन्त्यग्निं यमं मातरिश्वानमाहुः ॥४६॥, ऋग्वेद: सूक्तं १.१६४, Wikisource}} Upanishads Agni aparece destacadamente en los Upanishads mayores y menores del hinduísmo. Entre las primeras menciones está la leyenda del chico llamado Satyakama, de parentesco incierto de una madre soltera, en el capítulo 4 del Chandogya Upanishad (~700 a,C,). Honestamente admite su pobreza y que su madre no sabe quien era su padre, una sinceridad que le da un puesto en la escuela védica (gurukul).Max Muller, Chandogya Upanishad 4.4 – 4.9, The Upanishads, Part I, Oxford University Press, pages 60–64 with footnotes Durante sus estudios, el chico conoce a Agni, que se convierte en la metáfora para considerarlo una dirección cardinal, cuerpo, ojo y conocimiento mundial, y el principio abstracto de Brahman que, afirma el Upanishad, está en todo y en todas partes.Paul Deussen, Sixty Upanishads of the Veda, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN: 978-81-208-1468-4, pages 122–126 with preface and footnotesRobert Hume, Chandogya Upanishad 4.4 - 4.9, The Thirteen Principal Upanishads, Oxford University Press, pages 218–221Chandogya Upanishad with Shankara Bhashya Ganganath Jha (Translator), pages 189–198 Agni aparece también en la sección 1.13 del Chandogya Upanishad.Robert Hume, Chandogya Upanishad 1.13.1 – 1.13.4, The Thirteen Principal Upanishads, Oxford University Press, pages 189–190 En el verso 18 del Isha Upanishad, se invoca a Agni: "Oh Agni, tú que conoces todos los caminos, llévame al éxito por el buen camino, aléjame del camino erróneo del pecado".Max Muller (Translator), Vajasaneyi Samhita (Isha) Upanishad, Oxford University Press, pages 313–314 Esta oración a Agni aparece en el verso del Rigveda 1.89.1, compuesto antes del 1200 a.C.E Washburn Hopkins (1908), The Mediatorial Office of the Vedic Fire-God, The Harvard Theological Review, Cambridge University Press, Volume 1, Number 4, page 509 En las secciones 4.5-6 del Maitri Upanishad, los estudiantes le preguntan a su gurú védico sobre qué dios es el mejor de los que puede nombrar, una lista que incluye a Agni.Maitri Upanishad - Sanskrit Text with English Translation EB Cowell (Translator), Cambridge University, Bibliotheca Indica, page 254 El gurú responde que todos son supremos, siendo meramente formas de Brahman, el mundo completo es Brahman. Por lo que el Brahman sugiere que elijan cualquiera, mediten y lo adoren, luego mediten sobre todos, después nieguen la individualidad de cada uno de estos dioses, incluído Agni, porque su viaje es universal, en comunión con el Purusha, el Atman.Max Muller, The Upanishads, Part 2, Maitrayana-Brahmana Upanishad, Oxford University Press, page 302 Las secciones 3 y 4 del Kena Upanishad, otro principal Upanishad antiguo, presenta una historia alegórica que incluye los dioses Agni, Vayu, Indra y la diosa Uma. Tras la batalla entre los dioses buenos y los demonios malvados, donde Brahman asiste a los buenos a obtener la victoria, los dioses se preguntan, "¿Qué es este Brahman, un ser maravilloso?. Agni va primero a descubrirlo, pero fracasa. Vayu también. Entonces Indra intenta encontrar a la diosa que ya entiende a Brahman, le explica qué es Brahman y cómo el bien alcanzó la victoria a través de la naturaleza de Brahman.Kena Upanishad Mantra 12, G Prasadji (Translator), pages 23–26 Indra comparte este conocimiento con Agni y Vayu. El Kena Upanishad acaba esta secciones afirmando que "Agni, Vayu e Indra" son venerados primero porque fueron los primeros entre los dioses en percibir a Brahman. Charles Johnston, Kena Upanishad in The Mukhya Upanishads: Books of Hidden Wisdom, (1920–1931), The Mukhya Upanishads, Kshetra Books, ISBN: 978-1-4959-4653-0 (Reprinted in 2014), Archive of Kena Upanishad - Part 3 as published in Theosophical Quarterly, pages 229–232 Paul Deussen afirma que esta leyenda alegórica intenta enseñar que todos los dioses védicos y fenómenos naturales tienen su base en un principio monístico universal atemporal llamado Brahman. Otra principal escritura hindú antigua llamada Prashna Upanishad menciona a Agni en su segunda Prashna (sección de preguntas).Max Muller, The Upanishads, Part 2, Prasna Upanishad, Second Question Verse 2.1, Oxford University Press, pages 274–275 La sección afirma que Agni y otras deidades se manifiestan como los cinco constituyentes elementales que se combinan para formar el universo completo, y que todas las deidades están internalizadas en el templo de un cuerpo viviente con Agni como los ojos. Robert Hume, Prasna Upanishad, Thirteen Principal Upanishads, Oxford University Press, pages 381–382 Agni se menciona en muchos Upanishads menores, como el Pranagnihotra Upanishad, el Yogatattva Upanishad, el Yogashikka Upanishad, el Trishikhibrahmana Upanishad, entre otros. El texto shivaísta sincrético y monístico llamado Rudrahridaya Upanishad afirma que Rudra es el mismo que Agni y que Uma es la misma que Svaha. Importancia Los rituales védicos implican a Agni. Es parte de muchas ceremonias de ritos de paso hindúes, como al celebrar un nacimiento (encender una lámpara), oraciones (lámpara aarti), bodas (el yajna donde los novios rodean el fuego siete veces) y la muerte (cremación). Según el Atharvaveda, es Agni quien trasmite el alma de los muertos de la pira para ser renacido en el siguiente mundo o vida. Sin embargo, esta función estaba en textos posvédicos considerado como parte de la función del dios Yama. Agni ha sido importante en la arquitectura de los templos, normalmente presente en la esquina sudeste de un templo hindú. Ritos de paso: boda thumb|Saptapadi, un ritual de boda hindú, en desarrollo en torno a Agni. El ritual más importante de las bodas hindúes se realiza en torno a Agni. Se llama el Saptapadi (Sánscrito para "siete pasos/pies") o Sat Phere, representando la parte legal del matrimonio hindú.BBC News article on Hinduism & Weddings, Nawal Prinja (August 24, 2009)Office of the Registrar General, Government of India (1962), v. 20, pt. 6, no. 2, Manager of Publications, Government of India, On Hindu wedding rituals El ritual implica una pareja completando siete circuitos reales o simbólicos en torno a Agni, que se considera testigo de los votos hechos recíprocamente. Cada vuelta al fuego consagrado es liderado por la novia o el novio, variando según la comunidad o la región. Con cada vuelta, la pareja hace un voto específico para establecer algún aspecto de una relación y hogar feliz para el otro, con Agni como testigo divino de esos votos mutuos. En India central y Surinam, la novia lidera los primeros tres o cuatro rodeos. Rituales: Agnihotra El Agnihotra implica el fuego, refiriéndose el término al ritual de mantener el fuego en casa, realizándose en algunos casos "ofrendas de sacrificio" como leche y semillas. Los textos Srauta afirman que es el deber de un hombre realizar el Agnihotra. En la capa Brahmana de los vedas se encuentra un amplio abanico de procedimientos Agnihotra, desde el más común y sencillo de mantener el fuego sagrado y su simbolismo, a los procedimientos más complicados apra la expiación de la culpa, rituales que afirman que otorgan la inmortalidad a quien lo realice. Según el Jaiminiya Brahmana, por ejemplo, un sacrificio Agnihotra libera al realizador del mal y la muerte. En contraste, afirma el Shatapatha Brahaman, Agnihotra es un recordatorio simbólico y equivalente al Sol, donde se le recuerda al guardián de la llama que el calor que crea la vida, el fuego en los seres, el calor en el vientre tras el ciclo de la vida. Festivales: Holi y Diwali thumb|Agni es parte de una gramática ritual en muchos festivales hindúes. Arriba, Holika para Holi, incluye a Agni. Los dos principales del hinduísmo, llamados Holi (Festival de colores) y Diwali (Festival de luces) incorporan a Agni en s gramática ritual, como símbolo de energía divina. Durante las celebraciones otoñales de Diwali, se incluyen las lámparas tradicionales de fuego llamadas Diva para marcar las fiestas. Para Holi, los hindúes queman hogueras como Holika en la noche antes del festival de primavera. La hoguera marca el dios Agni, y en la India rural, las madres llevan a sus bebés en torno a su fuego en sentido de las agujas del reloj en Holika en recuerdo de Agni. Formas Agni tiene dos formas: Jataveda y Kravyada: *'Jātaveda' es el fuego que lleva las ofrendas quid-pro-quo a los dioses, que en el caso de Agni es la luz identificada con el conocimiento y con Brahman. En la forma Jātaveda, "Quien conoce a todas las criaturas", Agni actúa como el modelo divino para el sacerdote. Él es el mensajero que lleva la oblación de los humanos a los dioses, llevando los dioses al sacrificio e intercediendo entre los dioses y los humanos (Rigveda I.26.3). Junto con Indra y Soma, Agni es invocado en el Rigveda más que ningún otro dios.Doniger, Wendy (2010). The Hindus: An Alternative History. Oxford University Press. ISBN: 978-0-19-959334-7 (Pbk) *'Kravyād' (क्रव्याद) es la forma de Agni que crema cadáveres, el fuego de la pira funeraria que desencadena el reciclaje de la materia y el espíritu. De esta manera, afirma el Shatapatha Brahmana en el verso 2.2.4.8, que tras la muerte y en el momento de la cremación, Agni calienta y quema solo el cuerpo, aunque por su calor, se es capaz de renacer. Simbolismo Uno de los epítetos de Agni es Abhimāni (sánscrito: abhi (hacia)+ man (raíz verbal man "pensar", "reflexionar") significando dignificado, orgulloso; anhelo de, pensar). Agni es un símbolo de piedad y pureza. Agni es un símbolo para aspectos fisiológicos y psicológicos de la vida, afirma el Maha Purana en la sección LXVII.202–203. Hay tres tipos de Agni dentro de cada ser humano, afirma este texto, el krodha-agni o "fuego de ira", el kama-agni o "fuego de pasión y deseo", y el udara-agni o "fuego de digestión". Estos, respectivamente, necesitan ofrendas instrospectivas y voluntarias de perdón, desapego y ayuno, si uno desea la libertad espiritual y la liberación. Agni denota variadamente el elemento natural del fuego, la deidad sobrenatural simbolizada por el fuego y la voluntad natural interna que aspira al mayor conocimiento. El calor, la combustión y la energía son el reino de Agni, que simboliza la transformación de lo crudo a lo sutil; Agni es la energía dadora de vida. Agnibija es la consciencia de tapas (energía proto-cósmica); agni (el principio energizante); el Sol, representando la Realidad (Brahman) y la Verdad (Satya), es Rta, el orden, el principio organizador de todo lo que es. Agni, que es dirigido como Atithi ("invitado"), también es llamado Jatavedasam (जातवेदसम्), significando "el que conoce todas las cosas que son nacidas, creadas o producidas" (Rig Veda I.XLIV.4). Simboliza el poder de voluntad unido con la sabiduría. Agni es la esencia del conocimiento de la Existencia. Agni destruye la ignorancia y las mentiras, elimina la ignorancia. El Kanvasatpathabrahmanam (SB.IV.i.iv.11) llama a Agni "sabiduría" (मेधायैमनसेऽग्नये स्वाहेति) . Agni es el símbolo para "la mente más veloz entre (todos) aquellos que vuelan". También simboliza el alma; es el poder de cambiar que no puede limitarse o superarse. Luz, calor, color y energía son meramente sus atributos externos; internamente, agni impulsa la consciencia, la percepción y el discernimiento. Iconografía thumb|Agni con su consorte Svaha. La iconografía de Agni varía por región.. Las normas y especificaciones de diseño de su iconografía de describen en los textos hindúes Agama. Se le muestra de una a tres cabezas, dos a cuatro brazos, normalmente rojo, junto a o montando en un cordero, con un halo característico de llamas surgiendo de su corona. Es mostrado como un hombre fuerte, a veces barbudo, con un gran vientre porque come todo lo que le ofrecen en sus llamas, con pelo, ojos y bigotes marrón dorado para coincidir con el color de la llama. Agni sostiene un rosario en una mano, para simbolizar su función relacionada con la oración, y una esfera en la otra mano en los estados orientales de la India. En otras regiones, sus cuatro brazos sostienen un hacha, antorcha, cuchara (o abanico) y una lanza llameante (o rosario). De su cuerpo surgen siete rayos de luz o llamas. Uno de sus nombres es Saptajihva, "el que tiene siete lenguas", para simbolizar lo rápido que consume la mantequilla de sacrificio.Jansen, Eva Rudy (1993). The Book of Hindu Imagery: Gods, Manifestations and Their Meaning. p. 64 Ocasionalmente, la iconografía de Agni se muestra en forma ROhitasva, que no tiene cordero como su vájana, pero donde es tirado por un carro con siete caballos rojos, y el viento simbólico que hace que el fuego se mueva como las ruedas de un carro. El número siete simboliza su alcance en todos los siete continentes míticos en la antigua cosmología hindú o los colores del arco iris en su forma de Sol. Agni tiene tres formas: el fuego, el rayo y el Sol. Estas se simbolizan dándole tres cabezas o tres piernas. A veces se le muestra con una guirnalda de frutas o flores, simbolizando las ofrendas hechas al fuego. Historia thumb|300px|Dios Agni en la esquina sudeste del templo Rajarani del siglo XI en Bhubaneshwar Odisha. El cordero está tallado debajo. El arte conservado más antiguo de Agni se ha encontrado en lugares arqueológicos cerca de Mathura (Uttar Pradesh), datándo del siglo I a.C. En la colección en Bharat Kalā Bhavan, hay una escultura de arenisca roja del comienzo de la era común, pero no más tarde del siglo I d.C., identificable como Agni mostrado en el vestido típico de un brahmán, como el sabio Kashyapa. En las monedas Panchala de Agnimitra, una deidad siempre presente con una aureola de llamas. En las esculturas guptas, Agni se muestra con una aureola de llamas en torno a su cuerpo, el hilo sagrado a través de su pecho, una barba, barriga oronda y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un amrtaghata (cuenco de néctar). Muchosd e estas estatuas y tallados antiguos muestran solo una cabeza, con detalles elaborados como zarcillos hechos de tres frutas, un detallado collar, una cara con una ligera sonrisa y una corona, así como llamas grabadas en los pelos del dorso de la estatua de Agni. Las estatuas y relieves iconográficos del dios Agni están normalmente presentes en las esquinas sudestes de los templos hindúes. Sin embargo, en unos pocos templos donde Agni se considera que preside una divinidad astrológica, según textos como el Samarangana Sutradhara, se le asigna la esquina noreste. Agni se considera históricamente que está presente en todo grihastha (hogar), estándo presente en una de las tres formas - gārhapatya (para el uso doméstico general), āhavaniya (para invitar y dar la bienvenida a un personaje o deidad) y dakshinagni (para luchar contra todo mal). Yāska afirma que su predecesor Sākapuṇi consideraba la existencia triple de Agni como presente en la tierra, aire y cielo, como afirma el Rigveda, pero un Brahmana es consideró que la tercera manifestación era el Sol. Relaciones Familia thumb|Agni (derecha) con su hijo Skanda (Karttikeya), en torno al siglo I d.C. La diosa Svaha es la esposa de Agni. Su nombre se pronuncia con las ofrendas como la mantequilla o las semillas arrojadas al fuego durante las ceremonias. Sin embargo, como muchos nombres en las tradiciones hindúes, el nombre Svaha tiene significados simbólicos a través de su relación con la palabra védica Svadha encontrados en los himnos del Rigveda. Thomas Coburn afirma que el término Svadha se refiere a "la naturaleza o inclinación particular propia" y en el sentido secundario de "un placer o disfrute ordinario, un refresco que nutre". Svaha también se encuentra en los himnos de la literatura védica, en el sentido de "bienvenido, te alabamos". Este saludo es un recuerdo de Agni, como un aspecto de que es "el origen de todos los seres". Como diosa y esposa de Agni, Svaha representa su Shakti. En el texto Devi Mahatmya del shaktismo, y en los mitos hindúes, Svaha es la hija de la diosa Daksha, habiéndose Svaha enamorado de Agni. Ella lo seduce haciéndose pasar por seis de siete mujeres en un gurukul (escuela) que Agni deseaba, teniendo con él un hijo que crece para convertirse en el dios Skanda, el dios de la guerra. Otros dioses Agni se identifica con las mismas características, personalidad equivalente o se afirma que es idéntico que muchos dioses mayores o menores en distintas capas de la literatura védica, incluyendo Vayu, Soma, Rudra (Shiva), Varuna y Mitra.Frederick M. Smith (1985), Names of Agni in the Vedic Ritual, Annals of the Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute, Volume 66, Number 1/4, pages 219–221 with footnotes En el himno 2.1 del Rigveda, en versos sucesivos, se le identifica con doce dioses y cinco diosas. Algunos de los dioses con los que se identifica son: *'Prajapati': el texto védico Shatapatha Brahama, en la sección 6.1.2 describe cómo y por qué Prajapati es el padre de Agni, y también el hijo de Agni, porque ambos son la imagen del Atman (Alma, Yo) que era, es y será la verdadera identidad eterna del universo. Se afirma que el Prajapati, Purusha cósmico y Agni son el mismo en las secciones 6.1.1 y 6.2.1 del Shatapatha Brahama. *'Varuna y Mitra': cuando nace Agni, él es Varuna; cuando se enciende, es Mitra. También se afirma que se convierte en Varuna al anochecer, siendo Mitra cuando asciende por la mañana. *Indra: Agni se presenta generalmente como el gemelo de Indra, yendo y apareciendo juntos. En el capítulo 13.3 del Atharvaveda, se dice que Agni se convierte en Indra cuando ilumina el cielo. Agni también es llamado Vishva-Vedāh, "amanecer", que se refiere tanto a Indra, el protector, como al omnisciente Agni. *'Rudra': en el Rigveda, Agni es dirigido como poseedor de la misma naturaleza feroz que Rudra. El Shiva-linga representa un pilar de fuego que es Agni , un símbolo Skambha prestado en algunas obras de arte budistas. De los versos 8 al 18 de la sección 6.1.3 del Shatapatha Brahama, afirman que Rudra es el mismo que Agni, quien es conocido por muchos otros nombres. Luego, en la sección 9.1.1, el Shatapatha Brahmana afirma: "este Agni (altar de fuego) completo ha sido completado, ahora es este dios Rudra". *'Savitr' (Sol): Agni es el mismo que Savitr durante el día, mientras cruza el espacio repartiendo luz y energía a todos los seres vivos. *'Vayu y Soma': en los vedas, Agni o "fuego" (luz y calor), Vayu o "aire" (energía y acción) y Soma o "agua", son deidades principales que cooperan para capacitar a toda la vida. En algunos pasajes, se afirman que son aspectos de la misma energía y principio que tranforma. *'Gayatri': se identifica con Agni en el Aitareya Brahmana, sección 1.1, Jaiminiya Brahmana, sección 3.184 y Taittiriya Brahmana, sección 7.8, y en la métrica Gayatri en la Chanda (métrica poética) y las tradiciones hindúes, que se asocian con Agni. *'Vāc' (Diosa del habla) y Prana (fuerza vital): se identifican con Agni en el Jaiminiya Brahmana, sección 1.1 y 2.54, Shatapatha Brahmana, secciones 2.2.2 y 3.2.2. *'Sarama': en un himno en alabanza a Agni, Rishi Parāśara Śāktya habla de Saramā, la diosa de la intuición, el precursor del alba de la Verdad en la mente humana, que descubre la verdad que está perdida. Es Saramā quien tiene el poder de la Verdad, cuyas vacas son los rayos del alba de la iluminación y que despierta al hombre que encuentra a Agni en pie en el asiento y meta supremos. Mitos thumb|Una estatua de Agni coloreada de rojo del imperio Kushán, anterior al siglo III. Un sabio del Rigveda (Sukta IV.iii.11) afirma que el Sol se volvió visible cuando nació Agni. Epopeyas Ofendido por agni, Bhrigu maldijo a Agni a convertirse en el devorador de todas las cosas de la Tierra, pero Brahma modificó esa maldición y lo convirtió en el purificador de todas las cosas que tocaba. En el "Khandava-daha Parva (Majabhárata CCXXV), Agni, disfrazado, se acerca a Krishna y a ARjuna buscando suficiente comida para calmar su hambrE; y al ser preguntado sobre qué tipo de alimento le satisfaría, Agni expresó el deseo de consumir el bosque de Khandava protegido por Indra por el bien de Takshaka, el jefe de los nagas. Ayudado por Krishna y ARjuna, Agni consume el bosque Khandava, que arde durante quince días, perdonando solo a Aswasena, Maya, y cuatro aves llamadas sarangakas; luego, como bendición, Arjuna obtuvo todas las armas de Indra y también el arco, Gandiva, de Varuna. También hay una historia sobre el rey Shibi que fue probado por Agni asumiendo la forma de una paloma y por Indra asumiendo la forma de un águila; Shibi ofreció su propia carne al águila a cambio de la vida de la paloma. La paloma, que buscaba el cobijo de Shibi, fue así salvada por el sacrificio del rey. Agniparikshā o "La prueba de fuego" tiene a Agni como testigo. En el Ramayana, Sita va voluntariamente a través de esta ordalía para probar su virtud. Puranas Agni es el hijo mayor de Brahma. En el Visnú Purana, se dice que Agni, llamado Abhimāni, surgió de la boca del Virat purusha, el hombre cósmico. En otra versión, Agni emergió del fuego ritual producido por la esposa de Dharma (ley eterna) llamada Vasubhāryā ("hija de luz"). Según la mitología puránica, Agni se casó con Svāhā (ofrenda de invocación) y engendró tres hijos: Pāvaka (purificador), Pāvamāna (purificando) y Śuchi (pureza). De estos tres hijos, tuvo cuarenta y cinco nietos que son los nombres simbólicos de los distintos aspectos del fuego. Dowson, John (1961). A Classical Dictionary of Hindu Mythology and Religion: Geography, History, and Literature. Kessinger Publishing. ISBN: 0-7661-7589-8 En algunos textos, Medhā (inteligencia) es la hermana de Agni. Budismo Obras de arte thumb|Agni sentado en una cabra roja, como Buda de la medicina en una obra budista tibetana del siglo XV. Agni o Aggi ha sido parte de la tradición budista Mahayana. Por ejemplo, es una de las cincuenta y una deidades budistas encontradas en el budismo tibetano mandala para el Buda de la medicina. Su iconografía también es parte de un conjunto de obras para mandalas de Manjushri budistas, en el arte tibetano, donde es mostrado con Brahma e Indra. La iconografía tibetana de Agni es parecida a la encontrada en la tradición hindú, con colores rojos, un cordero o cabra, pelo cónico y corona, barba de chivo, sosteniendo un cuenco de agua o fuego en una mano y perlas de rosario en la otra. El ambiente general de las obras de arte incluye temas budistas como la rueda del dharma, concha blanca, pez dorado, elefante y el ciclo del karma representando un nudo sin fin.Agni, God of Fire, 15th Century Art Work, Rubin Museum of Art thumb|Agni como deidad Katen de cuatro brazos en una obra japonesa del siglo XVII. En las tradiciones budistas Theravada, como las encontradas en Tailandia, Agni es una deidad menor. Agni es llamado Phra Phloeng (También escrito Phra Plerng, literalmente, llamas sagradas). La iconografía para Phra Phloeng en el arte tailandés lo muestra con dos caras, ocho brazos, color rojo, un tocado en forma de una calabaza y un halo de llamas. Los textos medievales tailandeses lo describen como una deidad con siete lenguas, una corona púrpura de humo y una complexión feroz. Cabalga un carro de caballos, un rinoceronte o un cordero. En estos textos se afirma que la esposa de Phra Phloeng es Subanee, Garudee o Swaha. Algunos textos tailandeses afirman que Nilanon es su hijo. Agni también es uno de los doce devas, como deidades guardianas encontradas en o en torno a los santuarios budistas llamados (十二天) en el budismo japonés.Twelve Heavenly Deities (Devas) Nara National Museum, Japan En Japón, Agni se ha llamado "Ka-ten". En los monasterios y santuarios budistas tibetanos, Agni también es el guardián del sudeste. Se une con once devas en el budismo, encontrado en Japón y otras partes del sudeste asiático: Indra (Taishaku-ten), Yama (Emma-ten), Nirrti (Rasetsu-ten), Vayu (Fu-ten), Ishana (Ishana-ten), Kubera (Tamon-ten), Varuna (Sui-ten), Brahma (Bon-ten), Prithvi (Chi-ten), Suria (Nit-ten), Chandra (Gat-ten).S Biswas (2000), Art of Japan, Northern, ISBN: 978-81-7211-269-1, page 184Willem Frederik Stutterheim et al. (1995), Rāma-legends and Rāma-reliefs in Indonesia, ISBN: 978-81-7017-251-2, pages xiv-xviAdrian Snodgrass (2007), The Symbolism of the Stupa, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN: 978-81-208-0781-5, pages 120–124, 298–300 Textos Agni aparece en muchos textos canónicos budistas, pero no como un dios védico, sino que aparece en el sentido del conocimiento Upanishadico y metafórico del calor interno. El Aggi-Vacchagotta-Sutta encontrado en el texto Pali Majjhima Nikaya presenta los discutidos intercambios entre Buda y su compañero contemporáneo llamado Srenika (Pali: Senika). Las conversaciones entre Buda y Srenika han permanecido como parte de un debate histórico, uno que continúa en el budismo moderno. Es llamado la herejía Senika (También escrito como herejía Shrenika o Senni-godo en Japón). Srenika sugirió que hay un Yo eterno (Atman, alma, Tathagata permanente) que vive en un cuerpo físico temporal y uno que está implicado en su renacimiento. En las tradiciones budistas. Buda enseñó que hay un renacimiento y Anatta, o que no hay un Yo eterno. Los textos pali afirman que Shrenika no estaba de acuerdo y le formuló muchas preguntas a Buda, que este se negó a responder, considerándolas como indeterminadas; Buda aclaró que si las respondiese, lo confundiría. Buda explica sus ideas con la metáfora de Agni, afirmando que igual que el fuego se extingue y deja de existir tras ser extinguido, de igual manera todo skandha que constituye a formar un ser humano se extingue tras la muerte. En otros textos canónicos aparecen diferentes versiones de este debate, como en el Mahapariniryana Sutta, Mahaprajna-paramita-sastra y Samyutta Nikaya; en algunas versiones, Shrenika le ofrece su propio simil de Agni para promover sus opiniones. Importantes eruditos budistas como Nagarjuna han comentado ampliamente la herejía Srenika. En las tradiciones budistas, Srenika no se considera budistas, sino del pensamiento védico orientado a Brahman. De manera similar a los textos hindúes, los textos budistas también tratan a Agni (Tejas) como una cualidad material fundamental y bloque constructor de la naturaleza. Por ejemplo, en la sección 11.31 del Visuddhimagga y en el Dhamma-sangani Rupakanda, a Agni-Tejas se le acredita como el que calienta, envejece, quema y digiere la comida y los procesos vitales. Jainismo La palabra Agni en el jainismo se refiere al fuego, pero no en el sentido de las ideas védicas. Agni aparece en el pensamiento jainista como una deidad guardiana y también en su cosmología. Es una de las ocho dikpalas o deidades guardianas direccionales en los templos jainistas, junto con los siete: Indra, Yama, Nirrti, Varuna, Vayu, Kubera e Isana. Suelen estar en pie, con una iconografía similar a las encontradas en el panteón hindú y budista. Para For Osian Jain temple example: En el pensamiento jainista antiguo, los seres vivos tienen almas y existen en multitud de reinos, habiendo en el reino de la Tierra de los seres humanos dos tipos de seres: móviles e inmóviles. Los seres móviles, que incluyen pequeños insectos, aves, vida acuática, animales y seres humanos, tienen dos o más sentidos, mientras que los inmóviles solo tienen un sentido (ekenderiya). Entre los seres con un solo sentido están las plantas, los seres aéreos (remolinosPara otros ejemplos del texto Uttaradhyayana Sutra del jainismo, ver Chapple. ), seres terrestres (barro), seres acuáticos (gotas de rocío) y seres de fuego (Carbón de quemar, meteoros, rayos). La última clase de seres son los cuerpos-Agni, y se cree que contienen alma y seres de cuerpo de fuego. Ahimsa, o la no violencia, es el mayor principio del jainismo. En su objetivo espiritual, los monjes jainistas recorren grandes distancias para practican Ahimsa; ninguno comienzan Agni ni lo extinguen porque hacerlo es considerado violento hacia los "seres de fuego" y es un acto que crea Karma dañino. Agni-kumara o "príncipes de fuego" son una parte de la teoría jainista del renacimiento y una clase de seres reencarnados. Agni o Tejas son términos usados para describir sustancias o conceptos que crean seres y en que el alma que transmigra se une según la teología jainista. Comida y medicina antigua Agni, como principio constituyente del fuego o calor, fue incorporado en textos hindúes de medicina antigua como el Charaka Samhita y Sushruta Samhita. Es, junto con Soma, las dos premisas clasificatorias en los textos médicos anteriores al siglo IV d.C. encontrados en el hinduísmo y budismo. La categoría relacionada con Agni, afirma Dominik Wujastyk, incluía los tipos "caliente, feroz, seco o tostado", mientras que la categoría relacionada con Soma incluía los tipos "húmedo, nutritivo, calmante y refrescante". Este sistema de clasificación fue una base para agrupar hierbas medicinales, estaciones del año, gustos y comidas, diagnósticos empíricos de enfermedades humanas, medicina veterinaria, muchos otros aspectos de la salud y el estilo de vida. ; Agni era visto como una fuerza vital en un cuerpo sano, el poder para digerir comidas e innato en el alimento. En el Ayurveda, afirma Fleischman, "la cantidad de Agni determina el estado de salud". Agni es una entidad importante en el Ayurveda. Agni es la feroz energía metabólica de la digestión, permite la asimilación de alimento mientras libera al cuerpo de desechos y toxinas, transformando la densa materia física en la sutil forma de energía que el cuerpo necesita. Jathar-agni determina la producción de ácido clorhídrico del estómago, Bhuta-agni determina la producción de bilis en el hígado, Kloma-agni determina la producción de enzimas pancreáticas para digerir el azúcar, etc. La naturaleza y cualidad de estos agnis dependía del dosha de cada uno: vata, pitta o kapha. Agni también es conocido como Vaisvanara. Como el poder iluminador en el fuego es una parte de su propia efulgencia, el poder calorífico en el poder digestivo y apetitoso de los alimentos también es parte de la energía y potencia de Agni. Notas Referencias Categoría:Dioses hindúes Categoría:Dioses del fuego Categoría:Dioses Heraldos Categoría:SMITE